Talk:The Three Mage-Sisters
Yellow Mage General Where did you find the name of that yellow Mage General？Map0603 (talk) 05:28, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :We didn't; no official name has been given to her, so a conjectural name was created. I chose Fran-Blond as both Francisca (also known as Fran-Kiss through direct translation of the Japanese) and Fran-Rouge begin with "Fran;" Rouge is also the color red in French, so I decided to go for a word that meant Yellow in French, which was Blond. Thereby: Fran-Blond. Iqskirby Happy February 05:47, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Maybe you search for weapons that fits her? Map0603 Oh Glorious Haltmann!07:43, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :Unlike Francisca and Fran-Rouge, we haven't seen the yellow one's weapon yet. Iqskirby Happy February 14:36, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Language Would it make sense to make a seperate article for the language spoken by Hyness and his followers? It's not exclusive to the Mage Sisters, even if we see it come from them the most. Right now I personally feel it's cluttering this particular article slightly. If it had it's own article, we could also add information on how the language was changed in the various localizations, since some changes seem significant. Mostly notably the fact that in Japanese, Hyness' language's word for heart is "Halda", containing a HAL reference, which have had increasing significance recently, whereas in English they adapted it as "Bastion", due to them earlier renaming the "Jamahalda" fortress to "Jambastion". Kaialone (talk) 09:41, February 23, 2019 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing, and would be okay with the idea. The only real question I guess is what to name said article. The game never explicitly states what name the language is or anything. Iqskirby (talk) 16:14, February 23, 2019 (UTC) :: When Francisca first appears, she says that it's the language of "her planet", and we later learn that that "planet" is Jambandra Base. Well, this seems less obvious in English cause they translated its name with "base" in it, but in Japanese Jambandra (or rather Majuhalgalor) is called a "star", and it's also described as a planet in an interview that discussed a bit more of Hyness' backstory. So perhaps "Jambandra Language", for time being? Alternatively "Hyness' Language" might work (in Japanese there is more explit mention of Hyness people/clan specifically), but then again we technically do not know if it's his native language. I have seen Japanese fans call it "ジャマハルダ語 " ("Jamahalda Language"), which would be "Jambastion Language" in English, but have been unable to find a source for that name, so it could be a fan-presumed term. Kaialone (talk) 07:50, February 25, 2019 (UTC) ::I also generally refer to it as “Jambastion” language. They all have the symbol on their atire anyway. Either way, we can give the article a conjectural title if an official one doesn’t exist. Iqskirby (talk) 07:59, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :: I just went and checked around again and found an official instance of "ジャマハルダ語 " ("Jamahalda Language") being used, so that seems to be its official Japanese name. Or one officially used name, at least. Since "Jamahalda" was localized as "Jambastion", seems your intuition was on point. :: :: EDIT: I don't know if you would want to be the one to create the article or not, but I ended up thinking about how to best display the vocabulary and all, and made a little test on my workshop page. Not sure if this would work, might be too cluttered, especially if one were to add more languages, since these aren't the only versions. :: Personally I think it would be nice to have multiple languages shown in the main article, because it highlights how while it is a language, it's still a story-telling element that has to be adapted across the different versions. :: But I would understand if, for spacing reasons, the main body should only contain the English and original Japanese. Kaialone (talk) 08:11, February 25, 2019 (UTC) ::I've looked at your workshop, and it looks fairly promising; I too had envisioned that the language bit would be in a table in such a way as your organized it. Our only main hurdle is finding all of the information to begin with (unless you already have something to deal with that). It is also possible that we could make this a collaborate effort. Iqskirby (talk) 15:48, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :: ::We could try that. I have the Japanese words from both of Hyness' screens, though I don't have all their origins written out yet, and I could probably easily look up the German ones from my copy of the game (German being my native language). I could try looking up the words from other localizations of the game too, if you'd like, but of course I can't guarantee what I'd find. I guess for starters I could just focus on writing out all the Japanese ones (with romanizations), and the German ones, as well as their etymology? Kaialone (talk) 16:44, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :::The Japanese ones are already present on the page, they’re just invisible at the moment (viewable only in source mode). They have both katakana and romaji versions. I have some of the Spanish ones, just not the ones from Corrupt Hyness. Iqskirby (talk) 17:24, February 25, 2019 (UTC) ::: :::(I was gonna write them down for myself anyway.) I've put all the German and Japanese terms from Hyness' bios into my workshop, alongside their origins, so you can check them out there, if you wish. Kaialone (talk) 17:37, February 26, 2019 (UTC) This all seems to be going great so far. Just one question though. Shouldn’t we have the language on an article about the religion instead of just the language itself? I don’t know if it’s just me, but I think it would be kind of odd that a language is not part of an article of the group that uses it, and is instead given its own separate article entirely. Like, when an entire established group uses its own language, it seems that it should be part of the article about the group, no? Not to mention that I have been thinking of doing it for a while now, but never got around to doing it, so now would be a good chance. Since the language is the “Jambastion” language, we could easily just call it the “Jambastion Religion,” unless there’s a different confirmed name for the it. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 05:26, February 27, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :The issue with putting it on just the page of those who use it is that it's not just the Three Mage-Sisters. The article would also talk about the language itself, not necessarily those that use it. As for the religion, we know almost nothing about it. The most we can get from it is Hyness's rant, and that's not exactly much (without speculation, of course, and even then). Meanwhile, the Switch has support for 12 different languages (if we count both versions of Chinese), with over 20 different phrases per language. I feel there is more that can be said about the language than about the religion. 06:22, February 27, 2019 (UTC) : : I agree, we just don't know enough about the religion to warrant an article. Especially because the relevant information was changed quite a bit in the English localization. The language itself is something we actually know things about, even counting only the vocabulary. With the religion, we don't even know what the name would be. : In any case, I'm going to try and see if I can find more language versions of Hyness' pause screens, but I can't guarantee I'll find any more. German was easy for me since I have the game in German. Kaialone (talk) 08:15, February 27, 2019 (UTC) :I mean...that’s not exactly what I had in mind regarding the article. It wouldn’t just be about the religion’s history. I was thinking on having info of the members, both major and minor, the structures (e.g. the Jambastions, the Jambandra Base), possibly something about the Song of Supplication, and of course, the language on the article. Yeah, we would have the history on there, but it wouldn’t take up the bulk of the article. Besides, I think Hyness’s rant was fulfilling enough, as we were able to decipher it into a paragraph on his and the Mage-Sisters’ story sections. Well, a bulk of a paragraph, with minor speculation on the book he mentioned being the equivalent to the Holy Bible or other books like that in the religion. There is also some stuff on the Japanese Wiki from Nintendo Dream, a different one than that of which Kaialone found, that we don’t have, though I’m not quite sure whether it contains more information on the religion. However, I think it should be translated either way, as it could contain valuable info on Hyness. I’m also pretty sure that the content provided by just the info of the members and structures would form a well-built article, not that it would consist of just that, and the language would only make it more well-built. And, again, as for the religion’s name, since the language is called the Jambastion Language, we can call the religion the Jambastion Religion. Though...I suppose if you think that’s not enough...very well... Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 04:15, February 28, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan